Hoothoot (Pokémon)
|} Hoothoot (Japanese: ホーホー Hoho) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils, which aid its incredible night vision. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest features two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock, while the lower parts have notches similar to the teeth of clockwork gear. Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five clawed digits. Although it will typically only stand on one foot at a time, it alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye. Hoothoot hoots at exactly the same time each day because of a special organ that senses Earth's rotation, allowing it to keep track of time. Hoothoot is well known for its ability to keep rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time, much like a metronome. As a result, Hoothoot was considered a divine messenger of time and was raised to serve as clocks across communities a long time ago. Hoothoot is most commonly found nesting in . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Hoothoot made their main series debut in Illusion Confusion!, under the ownership of Hagatha and Nagatha. The two rented their Hoothoot to s, including Gary Oak, so they can get through a haunted forest. Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City, has a Hoothoot, which debuted in Fighting Flyer with Fire when he used it in his Gym against . It defeated with ease before being defeated by . It reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. It was sometimes seen outside of its Poké Ball. Wings Alexander used to have a Hoothoot before it evolved, as seen in a flashback in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Hoothoot appeared in A Staravia is Born!, where it teamed up with Ash's Starly to hypnotize into helping the other Pokémon escape. It was later seen flying away with the other Flying-type Pokémon, waving goodbye to Ash's newly-evolved in the process. A Hoothoot appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was one of the Pokémon living in a forest. Minor appearances Hoothoot debuted in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Hoothoot briefly appeared in Mild 'n Wooly, where it was seen getting blown across the screen by the approaching storm. A Hoothoot appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Hoothoot appeared in Pikachu and Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Hoothoot appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Two Hoothoot appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. One was seen outside the Pokémon Center standing in the hollow of a tree, while the other one was seen inside the Center with its Trainer. A Hoothoot appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Hoothoot was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Hoothoot appeared in Less is Morrison. A 's Hoothoot appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, where it was seen participating in the Chrysanthemum . A Hoothoot chased while they were searching for in some underground ruins in Battling the Enemy Within!. Two Hoothoot appeared in Dawn of a New Era!. Multiple Hoothoot made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. A Hoothoot appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Hoothoot made a brief appearance in Memories are Made of Bliss!. A Hoothoot appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Hoothoot appeared in The Dream Continues!. A Hoothoot appeared in SS027. A Hoothoot appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Hoothoot appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Hoothoot appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Hoothoot appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. Multiple Hoothoot appeared in The Power Of Us. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hoothoot debuted in The Legend. Two were seen hanging under some tree branches when had finished her message to in Johto. In Murkrow Row, a Hoothoot is seen flying at night while Gold was playing cue balls in his room. It was later seen again when asks Joey if he recorded the DJ Mary's song. Hoothoot was used by a trickster in Who Gives a Hoothoot?. He claimed to use Hoothoot as an accurate timekeeper to regulate a prize-winning game he was hosting, when in fact he was prompting Hoothoot to declare the time limit whenever a participant was on the verge of winning, thus preventing anyone from winning his game. He was busted however, by and his Aipom. The same man and his Hoothoot are seen in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I and The Last Battle XIII. Two Hoothoot were seen at night near the forest Gold was sleeping in, in Gilgar Glide. Crystal mentioned that she a Hoothoot on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Hoothoot appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Hoothoot appeared in the Pokéathlon. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Hoothoot is one of the Pokémon owned by . She uses it as a lookout, helping her see where things are in the distance. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Hoothoot in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and , National Park }} , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ilex Forest, National Park, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} extension}} |} |} , , Great Marsh }} , , , Great Marsh, Eterna Forest }} , , , , , , National Park, Viridian Forest Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ilex Forest, National Park, Lake of Rage, New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Fuchsia City, Safari Zone Gate, Viridian Forest (Headbutt trees)}} }} , , and }} |} |} }} ; Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Flying)}} |} |} Poké Pelago }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |area=Endless Level 22, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 22, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Teakwood Forest, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #3 Night Shade Hoothoot|Japanese|Japan|5|April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Hoothoot}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Night Shade Hoothoot|English|United States|5|December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Night Shade Hoothoot}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Hoothoot|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Hoothoot}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10| |'}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5| }} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=164 |name2=Noctowl |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In Fighting Flyer with Fire, Falkner's Hoothoot stands on both legs, even though Hoothoot supposedly only ever stands on one leg at a time. * In Nintendo Power Vol. 134, Ken Sugimori stated in an interview that Hoothoot is his favorite Pokémon because he had a pet bird as a child that would stand on one foot.http://www.rigelatin.net/copycat/media/print/np134.php * Hoothoot has a unique fade-in animation that is programmed into Pokémon Gold and Silver but goes unused. Origin Hoothoot seems to be based on a combination of an —more specifically the —and a , as its crest's prongs are shaped like the hands of a clock; in addition, it has the ability to keep track of time. Name origin Hoothoot is derived from hoot, an onomatopoeia for the sound an makes. It may also be a combination of hoot and cuckoo, as in a , referring to Hoothoot's keen ability to keep track of time. Hoho is derived from hoo, another onomatopoeia for the sound an makes. In other languages 's hoot |fr=Hoothoot|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Hoothoot|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hoothoot|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Hoothoot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=부우부 Buubu|komeaning=Likely from the Korean onomatopoeia for owls, 부엉부엉 bu'eong-bu'eong |zh_cmn=咕咕 Gūgū|zh_cmnmeaning=Refers to the onomatopoetic sound of birds (coo). Also means "to mutter". |hi=हूटहूट Hoothoot|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хутхут Khutkhut|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Hoothoot es:Hoothoot fr:Hoothoot it:Hoothoot ja:ホーホー zh:咕咕